Cold War
The Cold War was a tense period of time between all major factions of Cobalt, nearly resulting in a global conflict. Because of the immense tension, long periods of espionage and massive weapons build up, the conflict was named after the real-world Cold War between the United States and Soviet Union. While only one instance resulted in direct fire between New Island Republic Armed Forces (NIRAF) personnel and CDR personnel, the rest of the war was fought covertly and silently. It has often been considered one of the tensest and most divided times in the server's history. Prelude to Conflict Since the start up of the new creative server, the players of ChewyBuild had decided to stick to individual factions and communities, rather than trying to live and build in one congested area. The new world that they resided on was perfect for this, as it featured new terrains never before seen in Alpha Minecraft. The new terrains allowed the new groups to spread out, establish their own domains and control their own territory without bothering their neighbors. However, despite how well-off most of the players started, the residents of Cobalt would find that the world they resided on was much more cramped than they had anticipated. Some groups had conflicted with each other before, but nothing had escalated to true warfare; most conflicts were nothing more than petty arguments over who's project was on who's land. However, as the groups and factions spread out, land became more and more scarce, particularly around Cobalt's central territories, where most of the major factions were established. Chewydyne, Kesslers' Legion, the New Island Republic Providence and Cacti Dunes Republic (CDR) all held territory close to the world spawn, though no problems were seen with occassional land disputes. Different approaches were taken to solving land issues, ranging from large post markers being set up to entire factions being fenced off (as was the case with the NIRP). However, things would start to escalate when territory became exceedingly difficult to acquire. During the early part of 2011, many new players joined the server, pushing land constraints to the limit. While most players had found comfort with their own factions, the new players had difficulty acquiring land to build on without residing in captured territory. The CDR owned large selections of land all over Cobalt, practically boxing in the other factions around the central territories. As the new players sought land to build on, tensions would increase between the CDR and the NIRP, both major factions (with the former being considered a superpower, by many). Both sides argued about how land disputes should be handled and how project space should be given or not if needed. Chewydyne acted as a middleman in the discussions, despite it being the NIRP's closest ally. Secession In March of 2011, things would finally come to a head when one of the CDR's largest territories, the United Empire of Lovesia (UEL) seceded from CDR rule. No conflict was found over the new empire's establishment, though tensions would increase as the NIRP and Chewydyne both sent aid to the fledgling country in different ways. The influence of the central nations on the newly formed faction appeared to go unnoticed by the CDR, though this is uncertain. Regardless of how peaceful things may have seemed, problems would start here. During a routine visit to UEL territory, GeneralCuster14, leader of the NIRP, discovered a strange-looking sand dune on a hill overlooking Princetown, the UEL's capital city. Upon investigation, GeneralCuster14 and Chewy1993 (leader of Chewydyne) found numerous sign notes that poitned to a potential invasion and use of military force. Surprised, covert communications started between the two allies, where they agreed to help the UEL in any way that they could. The CDR was presented before the Cobal Council of Nations, a form of international government (a virtual copy of the UN), where the evidence was shown to the OAR and Kesslers' Legion. The CDR denied the claims of espionage, despite the obvious evidence, and stated that the bunker was only intended as a prank. Unphased, GeneralCuster14 stated that it would be destroyed by NIRAF personnel, with permission by the UEL. While the UEL agreed, the CDR refused, stating that the bunker (despite being on UEL ground) belonged to the CDR, and was under its own authority. Arguments continued between both sides before the bunker was covertly destroyed by Chewydyne, who stated that it was unnecessary and problematic. As an uneasy peace settled over the other factions, problems would start once again, this time on the NIRP's doorstep. The Arcadia Dispute Arcaida City appeared as the CDR's next target. A territory of the NIRP, the city had been given to the faction by the CDR at Cobalt's earliest stages. However, Pliers, leader of the CDR, claimed that the city (originally known as New Prosperity, not to be confused with the current survival server's New Prosperity Empire) had never been surrendered, and attempted to take it back. A tense stand off between CDR military personnel and NIRP personnel ended when Chewydyne bombed a house in the city that the two were standing near. Shocked, Chewy ruled in favor of the NIR, stating that the city had been handed over, and that the CDR had no say in the central territory's affairs. Not to be outdone, Pliers fled over the nearby mountains that boxed in Arcadia City and into CDR territory. The next real-world day, the NIRP was shocked to find what appeared to be a mansion only a few meters outside the NIRP's fenced border. Pliers claimed that the building, being built on neutral ground, was completely legal and in no interference with the NIRP and it's territory. Annoyed, GeneralCuster14 asked that the building be removed, but Pliers refused. The NIRAF was not mobilized for fear of starting a larger conflict. Despite the initial success of the mansion, the NIRP would once again have the last laugh: the faction started constructing a large, wall-like "flag" around the mansion. When Pliers requested it be removed (as it was blocking the panoramic window on the mansion that overlooked Arcadia City), GeneralCuster14 stated that he would do no such thing, as the flag was on neutral ground, and therefore of no harm. Annoyed, Pliers left the territory altogether, heading back to the CDR and its new capital city, Zirconium City, far to the south of Cobalt. A later investigation by both Chewydyne and the NIRAF revealed yet another military complex in the hills behind the mansion, all built to CDR code. The building and tunnels behind it were destroyed by both forces, and a marker put in their place as a reminder. Expansion and the Chewydyne Crisis After these disputes, the NIRAF (New Island Republic Armed Forces) were put on high alert and were rearmed with new weapons and armor. Diamond armor became the standard (no enchantments were used, as they took too much time to prepare en-masse), new bows and ammo kits were installed and research was initiated on water-trough cannons. These new weapons were also researched by the CDR, which started its own weapons programs, spurred on by the NIRP's sudden build-up. Both sides appeared to grow more and more tense by the day, with each trying to influence other factions in their favor. Despite this, many (Kesslers' Legion in particular) remained stubbornly neutral, not wanting to get involved in the war. However, as the NIRP continued to grow, the CDR began its own investigations into military bunkers, discovering a top secret location the NIRAF used on Arcadia Mountain. Pliers accused GeneralCuster14 of trying to provoke a war, with the latter claiming that, because the bunker was on friendly ground, it was perfectly legal. Arguments were started at the CCN, with Chewydyne surprisingly ruling against its ally. The NIRP agreed to destroy the bunker and its contents, despite it being on faction ground. However, things would finally reach a boiling point when the CDR discovered that Chewydyne was constructing a new bunker under its capital, New Horizon City. The CDR once again asserted that the central territories were pushing the world to the brink of war, and demanded that the bunkers be shut down. During this incredibly tense period of time, Chewydyne opened backchannel communications with the NIRP, requesting a declaration of war to finish the bunker accusations once and for all. Both factions armed themselves immediately and sent out the declaration; the NIRAF was to invade Dolomite Springs, the CDR's northern-most city, while Chewydyne was set to invade Cacti Dunes in the south. However, just as both sides were about to initiate the conflict, the CDR agreed to a peaceful surrender, ceding both territories to the respective belligerants. The NIRP decided to give Dolomite Springs to the OAR, the nation ruled by GeneralCuster14's brother, Fallofshadows, and Chewydyne agreed to give Cacti Dunes to Kesslers' Legion, the nation it was closest to. In the next few days, NIRAF patrols frequented the borders of both the captured territories and its home faction. On the second day of patrols, Pliers was spotted outside Dolomite Springs, violating the treaty that the factions had agreed upon. GeneralCuster14 requested that he leave the area, but Pliers asserted that he was standing on neutral soil, and was in no violation at all. GeneralCuster14, fed up with the neutrality orders, warped Pliers to NIR ground and told him to leave. After a small firefight between the two sides, Pliers finally left, with GeneralCuster14 warning him to never come back to the northern territories. After the declarations of war, this is arguably the closest time the two sides had come to open war. End of the War After months of arguments, disputes and major tensions, the NIRP and Chewydyne agreed to return CDR territories back to Pliers, so long as he promised to never spy or threaten to invade the central factions again. The final thaw in relations gave way to a lukewarm relation between the major factions and the CDR, with the latter's military and power being weakened considerably after days of struggle. After the near-misses of war, all major powers finally agreed to use the Cobal Council of Nations (CCN) more often as a moderator to big issues. Despite the peace, it wouldn't be long before the start of the trolling raids and general decline of the creative server as a whole. Trivia *The New Island Republic Providence considered the Cold War to be the most tense time in all of Cobalt's history, though this is debatable. *While open hostilities were common online, no problems were found between the actual players of the server. *Cobalt's Cold War gets its name from the real world Cold War between the United States and USSR due to the similarities. Both were fought with almost no actual fighting, espionage was very common, threats were a daily occurance and the overall atmosphere was one of great tension. *Despite the NIRP's great list of allies, a real conventional war would have likely been an uphill battle, as the CDR was extremely large and its population of player characters much greater than the other factions. Category:Conflicts Category:Cobalt Era Category:New Island Republic Category:Cacti Dunes Republic Category:Events